1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite for fine and graphic art applications. The composite comprises three paper layers and one fiberboard layer, and a surface coating. The invention also is directed toward a method for making such a composite, including a method for making an embossed composite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art surfaces for graphic art applications have included canvas for paints and parchment for ink. Other prior art surfaces have included paper for water color. More recent prior art surfaces have comprised cotton and combinations of cotton and synthetic yarns.
Rigid surfaces are often desirable for graphic art applications. Prior art rigid surfaces have comprised solid boards joined together to form flat panels. These wooden graphic art surfaces were subject to cracking and deterioration.
Other prior art surfaces have comprised cardboard and the combination of cotton woven fabric laminated onto cardboard. In such prior art embodiments, the canvas is stretched over the cardboard, laminated to the cardboard, and then wrapped around the edges of the cardboard. The remaining canvas on the reverse side of the cardboard is glued to the cardboard. In some cases, a paper liner is laminated to cover the cardboard. Such prior art surfaces are subject to warping. The application of wet media to such surfaces can increase the warping.
The present invention provides a dimensionally stable graphic art surface that is more resistant to warping and deterioration than the prior art surfaces described above.
The present invention is directed toward a composite for fine and graphic art applications. This invention comprises a medium density fiberboard layer comprising cellulosic fibers, amino plastic resins, and paraffin. The fiberboard layer has a thickness in the range of 2.5 to 40 millimeters, a first surface, and a second surface opposite the first surface.
The invention further comprises a second paper layer bonded to the first surface of the fiberboard layer. The second paper layer comprises cellulosic fibers, ink, and amino plastic resins. The second paper layer has a mass to surface area ratio in the range of 100 to 200 grams per square meter.
The invention further comprises a base paper layer having a first side, and a second side opposite the first side. The first side is bonded to the second surface of the fiberboard layer. The base paper layer comprises cellulosic fibers and amino plastic resins. The base paper layer has a mass to surface area ratio in the range of 100 to 200 grams per square meter.
The invention further comprises an overlay paper layer having an outer surface and an inner surface bonded to the second side of the base paper layer. The overlay paper layer comprises cellulosic fibers and a polymeric adhesive. The overlay paper layer has a mass to surface area ratio in the range of 50 to 110 grams per square meter. The invention further comprises a surface coating on the outer surface of the overlay paper. The surface coating comprises an acrylic based formulation capable of adhering to acrylic and oil based paints. The coating has a pH in the range of 7.2 to 9.0.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed toward a method of making a composite for fine and graphic art applications. This method consists of assembling a multi layer composite comprising a fiberboard layer, a second paper layer, a base paper layer, and overlay paper layer, and a surface coating, as described above. This method further comprises pressing the composite in a press, depressing the press at a preselected depressurization rate until the press pressure is at ambient pressure conditions, and allowing the composite to cool to a temperature below 50xc2x0 C.
This method further comprises coating the edges of the composite with an emulsion paint and coating the top and side surfaces of the composite with the surface coating comprising an acrylic based formulation capable adhering to acrylic and oil based paints.